To identify the optimum index for monitoring the recovering of platelet function after termination of abciximab infusion. Platelet function will be assessed by platelet-dependent hemostasi, platelet aggregation, platelet GP IIb/IIa receptor occupancy and platelet agglutination on fibrinogen-coated beads.